


i'm drunk on you (on this night)

by OceannanotOceania



Series: Twitter Fics & Drabbles [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, also kinda????, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: In an effort to save money, VIXX spend the night in a hotel with only two twin beds. Shenanigans ensue.





	i'm drunk on you (on this night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyhakyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhakyeon/gifts).



> Okay so uhhh me and [tinyhakyeon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhakyeon/pseuds/tinyhakyeon) were wilding out on Twitter after seeing this [tweet](https://twitter.com/DRAGONSWEN/status/902984399024738304) and as a result this mess was conceived. It's unbetaed, so forgive me if the flow is iffy anywhere. ^^;

“You’re kidding me.” Hongbin said, the first to walk into the hotel room.

Hakyeon trailed behind him, glancing around the bare room, only containing two twin beds, a nightstand in the space between them, and a table at the opposite side of the room by an AC unit, a small refrigerator on top of it.

“It could be worse.” Hakyeon replied tentatively, starting to head towards the closest twin bed.

“Does that fridge at least have some kind of alcohol in it?” Sanghyuk said, coming in behind Hakyeon.

Hakyeon glared at the man, striking at Sanghyuk’s neck. Sanghyuk started, grabbing at his neck before squinting.

“No drinking the night before a concert.” Hakyeon replied, letting out a breath. “Just because you’re of age now doesn’t mean you have to flaunt it.”

“Oh what the fuck.” Wonsik said.

“Language!” Hakyeon said, turning to face the rapper. Hakyeon’s eyes flickered over to Taekwoon, who merely glanced around the room before placing his bag near the front door, immediately retreating into the bathroom.

Jaehwan was the last to enter the room, glancing around and blinking a couple times.

“That’s it?” Jaehwan asked.

“Guess so.” Wonsik replied, heading to the table on the opposite side of the room.

“This was really the cheaper option?” Sanghyuk said, heading to the other twin bed.

“From what I understand, yes.” Hakyeon replied, trying to keep his tone even as he threw his bag onto the bed in front of him.

“How exactly are we supposed to fit six people onto two beds?” Hongbin said, adding, “Especially considering the hyungs that like to toss and turn.”

“Hey!” Wonsik called out, the bathroom door slamming open soon after.

Hongbin glanced over to Taekwoon, the singer squinting in reply before muttering, “I’m gonna shower.”

Hongbin snorted, grabbing a white t-shirt from his bag. “Anyways.”

Hakyeon let out a breath. “Look, I can pass by the lobby to see if there’s anything to tie the two beds together so we can have a makeshift king-size. Maybe it’ll be less likely for someone to get pushed off the bed that way.” He glanced around the room, seeing no one about to voice their opposition. “Alright then.” The shower flicked on in the bathroom. “Hongbin, come by the lobby with me since you’ve been complaining the most.”

Hongbin’s hands stilled, the man glancing down to the jeans he’d been about to pull off. “Really, hyung?”

Hakyeon merely quirked an eyebrow, Hongbin sighing in reply before zipping up his jeans and following Hakyeon out of the room.

~

“Is that really gonna hold up okay?” Sanghyuk knelt down, looking at how the bedposts from either bed had been tied together, another piece of rope looped through holes in both of the bed’s headboards.

“Hopefully.” Hongbin replied.

“Why would the hotel have this much rope anyways?” Wonsik chimed in, stood a couple feet behind Sanghyuk.

“Of course you’d be the one to ask that.” Hongbin said.

Hakyeon groaned, grabbing a small bag of toiletries before walking away from the argument that’d started brewing behind him. He knocked at the bathroom door twice, Taekwoon opening the door soon after. The singer had a toothbrush in his right hand, the smallest bit of toothpaste near his lip. Hakyeon blinked a couple times, trying not to focus on how Taekwoon was stood with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Uh, sorry, I,” Hakyeon shook his head a couple times. “I just was wondering if you’d be done using the bathroom soon.”

Taekwoon glanced down, reaching out a hand to close the door minutely. “Five more minutes.” The singer called out faintly.

“Yeah, of course.” Hakyeon reached out a hand right as Taekwoon closed the door, the leader slowly nodding his head before letting out a breath. He leaned back against the wall, watching the younger members still in the midst of bickering, a small smile on his face.

The bathroom door opened about five minutes later as promised, Taekwoon walking out in a thin, white t-shirt and gray boxers, hair still damp. Hakyeon’s eyes lingered on the site a bit longer than intended, retreating into the bathroom soon after.

The time spent showering did little to improve the situation of the hotel room, Hakyeon found out soon after walking out of the bathroom, the leader still rubbing a towel through his hair. While everyone had changed out of their street clothes, stripped down to sleeping shirts and boxers, there were still a couple members quietly arguing. Hakyeon groaned.

“What is it now?” Hakyeon said.

Hongbin glanced over to Hakyeon, eyes flickering down briefly. “Oh, um, hey hyung.”

Hakyeon quirked an eyebrow.

“The younger members are still fighting about who’s sleeping where.” Jaehwan said, Hakyeon closing his eyes and letting out a small breath.

“Everyone just needs to squeeze in where they can.” Hakyeon walked over to his bag, grip remaining tight on the towel around his waist as he leaned forward to snatch out a shirt and boxer briefs he’d neglected to grab before his shower. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Hakyeon ducked back into the bathroom, still hearing talking through the bathroom wall, unable to tell what exactly it was. The talking ceased as soon as Hakyeon stepped out however, the brief lapse of silence a welcome relief to the leader.

“Has the fighting come to an end?” Hakyeon isn’t able to help mumbling, the leader going over to his bag and fishing out his phone, seeing the 12:30am displayed on the screen. He couldn’t help a frown, Hakyeon grabbing his charger and plugging his phone into an outlet nearby. He set an alarm on his phone before turning to the rest of his members. “We all should head to bed, concert preparation is starting early tomorrow.”

Taekwoon glanced up from his phone, currently sat in the middle of the rightmost bed, eyes briefly flickering around the room. He sighed, getting up and plugging in his phone.

“How are we doing this, hyung?” Hongbin looked back at the joined beds.

Hakyeon shrugged. “I guess whatever happens, happens.”

It took about five minutes of struggling for all of the members to squeeze themselves onto the bed, fitting together like pieces of an ever-changing puzzle. Hakyeon and Jaehwan ended up in the middle of the pile, with Taekwoon and Hongbin behind him, and Wonsik and Sanghyuk behind Jaehwan. And, as expected, they were all close.

Too close.

The lights in the room were turned off, a minute amount of light from a nearby street light streaming in through gaps in the blinds of a window above the AC unit. The blinds cast slotted shadows on Jaehwan’s face, light illuminating his features in the strangest way. It took little time for Hakyeon to become hyper-aware of Jaehwan’s breaths, slow and deep, eyes flickering beneath his eyelids from time-to-time. Hakyeon felt himself grow light-headed, breath stuttering as he inhaled every warm breath which Jaehwan exhaled. Numerous impulses itched at the back of Hakyeon’s mind, the leader feeling his head spin as he tried to hold them back.

His efforts were in vain. Hakyeon gave into the mildest of the impulses running through his head, the leader lifting up his right hand and running it along Jaehwan’s cheek, thumb dragging along Jaehwan’s lower lip. The man let out a faint sigh, not caught by Hakyeon, before Jaehwan’s eyes fluttered open, gaze moving to Hakyeon immediately. Jaehwan smiled, Hakyeon’s hand moving away immediately.

“You’re awake too, huh?” Jaehwan murmured, voice bordering a chuckle.

“Yeah, I-I’m sorry.” Hakyeon could feel his cheeks flush.

“It’s okay.” Jaehwan’s eyes flickered down briefly. “What were you thinking about?”

“What?”

“You were touching me.” Jaehwan replied. “You were thinking about doing something, weren’t you?”

“I-” Hakyeon paused, gulping once. “Yes. Yes I was.”

A smirk came onto Jaehwan’s face. “What did you wanna do?”

Hakyeon gulped, feeling words stuck to the back of his throat.

“Kiss you.”

Jaehwan smiled. “Good. Me too.”

Hakyeon had little time to react, Jaehwan moving forward and pressing his lips to Hakyeon’s own. The leader’s breath stopped, Hakyeon’s eyes wide before slowly closing. Hakyeon lifted up his right hand, dragging it along Jaehwan’s cheek as his tongue pressed inquisitively at the gap in Jaehwan’s lips. The singer’s lips parted with ease, Jaehwan letting out small whines as Hakyeon moved to deepen the kiss.

Hakyeon pulled away after a few moments, the pair staying mere centimeters apart.

“So loud.” Hakyeon mumbled, smirk on his lips.

“Is that bad?” Jaehwan’s eyes flickered to Hakyeon’s lips.

Hakyeon glanced behind Jaehwan, seeing Wonsik stir.

“Potentially.”

The bed shifted behind Hakyeon, the leader turning back and seeing Taekwoon staring straight back at him.

“Oh.” Hakyeon’s lips parted.

“Hi.” Taekwoon said, voice hardly above a whisper.

“Taekwoon.” Hakyeon said. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Taekwoon nodded. “It’s okay, though.”

“Wh-What did you hear?”

“Enough.” Taekwoon replied, eyes briefly flickering down.

“Did you like what you heard?” The question slipped out with little thought, Hakyeon hit with nerves as the words sunk in.

Taekwoon nodded. He reached out a hand, a ghost of a touch along Hakyeon’s cheek, thumb moving down to the leader’s lower lip.

“Can I do it too?” Taekwoon asked faintly.

“Please.” Hakyeon replied, more desperate than expected.

Taekwoon’s kiss felt different than Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan felt like he wanted to replace every single thought on Hakyeon’s mind with ones pertaining to Jaehwan himself; Taekwoon, on the other hand, felt more like he was slipping in only a few thoughts about himself, letting Hakyeon take in other information from around him. Behind him, he could hear the murmurings of Jaehwan and Wonsik, Wonsik’s voice rough on a whisper compared to Jaehwan’s lighter voice. Hakyeon felt something spark within him moments later though when he could hear the sound of lips smacking behind him, Jaehwan letting out small whines.

“Oh.” Hakyeon said after parting lips with Taekwoon. “They’re having fun, aren’t they?”

Taekwoon hummed a reply, kissing Hakyeon’s cheek before moving down to the leader’s neck. Hakyeon couldn't help a breathy sigh when Taekwoon kissed along his neck, nipping lightly at Hakyeon’s skin with every other kiss. Every nip was accented with a stuttered whine from Hakyeon.

Hongbin and Sanghyuk were the last to wake. Hakyeon felt the bed shift, eyes fluttering open enough to see Hongbin sitting up, assessing Taekwoon with a strange level of concentration. Hakyeon could feel his concentration fading as Taekwoon moved a hand underneath Hakyeon’s shirt, dragging strangely cold fingers along his skin.

“Taekwoon hyung,” Hongbin said, Taekwoon turning away from Hakyeon. The leader couldn’t help a sigh when the warmth left his neck, Taekwoon’s hand still tracing idle patterns along his skin. “If you don’t mind.”

Hakyeon swore that he could see Taekwoon frown, the man retracting his hand from underneath Hakyeon’s shirt before moving away. Hongbin held out a hand, grabbing onto Hakyeon’s bicep and tugging gently. Hakyeon sat up, Hongbin pulling him a bit closer before moving his hand up to Hakyeon’s cheek.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Hongbin’s hand moved down, thumb dragging along Hakyeon’s lower lip before resting just between Hakyeon’s lips.

“This?”

“This.”

Hongbin moved forward then, lips pressing to Hakyeon’s, and for the third time that day Hakyeon felt as if his soul left his body. Hakyeon felt Hongbin’s tongue prodding lightly at the gap in his lips, and with a sigh Hakyeon’s lips parted, Hongbin moving to deepen the kiss. Hongbin’s hand moved up to the back of Hakyeon’s head, fingers wrapped in the leader’s hair before tugging inquisitively. Hakyeon hissed, biting down on Hongbin’s lip, drawing out a whimper from the singer.

Hongbin moved away then, forehead falling against Hakyeon’s. The singer licked at his lips, ghost of a smirk on his face.

“Not a fan?” Hongbin mumbled.

Hakyeon lifted up a hand, grabbing a fistful of Hongbin’s hair before tugging lightly, Hongbin letting out a whine, teeth dragging along where Hakyeon had bit him.

“Are you?” Hakyeon replied.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hongbin mumbled, Hakyeon unable to help a chuckle.

Hongbin moved forward again to kiss Hakyeon, the leader nipping at his lip again. The singer pulled away quicker than Hakyeon expected, leaving him with a strangely hollow feeling.

“Everyone.” Hongbin glanced around the bed, Hakyeon’s gaze following. Sanghyuk was straddling Taekwoon’s left thigh, the man looking up from his position near Taekwoon’s neck; Wonsik had Jaehwan sat in his lap, the rapper kissing behind Jaehwan’s ear as his hand snaked under the singer’s shirt. “I have an idea.”

Wonsik pressed one final kiss to Jaehwan’s jawline, drawing out another whimper from the singer before looking over to Hongbin.

“We’d been awfully mean to Hakyeon earlier. For something that couldn’t even be considered his fault.” Hongbin continued, bringing up a hand and dragging his thumb along Hakyeon’s lip again. “I think it’d be for the best if we apologized.”

The other members agreed easily, heads nodding or letting out hums of assent.

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “Apologized?”

“You’ll see.” Hongbin pushed on Hakyeon’s chest lightly. “Just relax.”

Hakyeon lay back, noticing Sanghyuk sliding a pillow underneath his head. The other members fanned out around Hakyeon’s supine form, faces reflecting similar expressions of curiosity or attraction.

“You’re so pretty like this, hyung.” Sanghyuk mumbled, gripping Hakyeon’s chin and dragging a thumb near Hakyeon’s lower lip.

“Like what?” Hakyeon said weakly.

“Undone.”

Hakyeon was still processing Sanghyuk’s reply when the man moved forward, locking his lips to Hakyeon’s own. Almost immediately Hakyeon felt lightheaded, feeling as if Sanghyuk was stealing air from his lungs with every kiss. When his lips parted enough Sanghyuk moved to deepen the kiss, a hand snaking up to grab at Hakyeon’s hair. Sanghyuk tugged lightly, drawing a long whine from Hakyeon, the leader nipping at Sanghyuk’s lip. The youngest chuckled, voice resonating, before he pulled away, pressing kisses to Hakyeon’s cheek, trailing down to his ear.

“I wonder,” Sanghyuk mumbled, cutting off the question on Hakyeon’s lips with a nip to his earlobe. Hakyeon moaned, feeling sparks travel down his spine as Sanghyuk dragged his teeth along Hakyeon’s earlobe.

Hakyeon could feel a hand underneath his shirt, eyes opening and flickering over to the source of the warmth. Wonsik was to his left, the rapper flashing a smirk.

“Can I take this off, hyung?” Wonsik asked.

Hakyeon let out a breathy sigh, shifting awkwardly in the bed as Wonsik and Sanghyuk worked to take the leader’s shirt off, Wonsik the one to wad up the white cloth and throw it off the bed. Wonsik dragged his hand along Hakyeon’s stomach, light touch drawing goosebumps along Hakyeon’s skin.

“Pretty.” Wonsik mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss to Hakyeon’s lips before moving his head down to Hakyeon’s chest.

Tentatively, Wonsik flicked his tongue out, hardly touching Hakyeon’s nipple, the leader letting out a strangled noise. Wonsik chuckled, licking harder at Hakyeon’s nipple as Sanghyuk began to kiss Hakyeon’s neck. Sanghyuk nipped down Hakyeon’s neck, every bite accompanied by a drag of Sanghyuk’s tongue along his skin. Hakyeon continued to moan, hands moving to fist at the sheets and eyes squeezing shut.

And then, Hakyeon felt a hand on his left thigh, someone moving his thigh up slightly before pressing his lips to a spot near Hakyeon’s knee. The leader’s eyes fluttered open, Hakyeon craning his head up just enough to see what appeared to be Hongbin in front of him. His head thudded back against the pillow, feeling Hongbin kiss down his thigh, Wonsik beginning to accompany his tongue with nips at Hakyeon’s nipple, along with Sanghyuk tracing circles around Hakyeon’s free nipple, the youngest still kissing along Hakyeon’s neck.

“If, if all you continue this, I’m going to- ah,” Hakyeon’s words were cut off with another moan, Hongbin moving down to lick at Hakyeon’s cock through the cloth of his briefs.

“Hmm?” Hongbin hummed, mouth near Hakyeon’s cock. “Hyung, is this how you would want to come?”

Wonsik tore himself away from Hakyeon’s nipple for the briefest of moments, moving up to whisper in Hakyeon’s left ear, “I have lube and condoms in my bag.”

Hakyeon’s brow furrowed. “I’d like to address why that’s the case at a later time but-” Hakyeon let out a moan when he felt Hongbin run his tongue along the outline of his cock again. “Someone please fuck me.”

Hongbin lifted his head, eyes briefly flickering to Wonsik as the man got off the bed to retrieve the aforementioned goods.

“Hyung, does Wonsik have-”

“Yes.” Hakyeon lifted a hand up to his face, letting out a sigh as he felt the warmth of his cheek against his hand.

Hakyeon heard Wonsik rummaging through his bag for a couple of minutes, the leader hearing faint crinkling. Wonsik soon returned, a small bottle in hand along with a few condoms.

“So, who do you want, hyung?” Wonsik asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I-” Hakyeon glanced around the room, seeing the rest of his group staring down at him. His eyes landed on Hongbin, who was still gripping lightly at Hakyeon’s thighs. The leader grinned.

“Hongbin.”

Hongbin’s mouth widened, the man licking at his lips before grabbing the bottle of lube and one of the condoms from Wonsik, the other few thrown onto the nightstand nearby. Hongbin moved up closer to Hakyeon, face a couple inches above Hakyeon’s.

“H-Hyung, I’ve never done this before-”

“That’s fine.” Hakyeon reached up a hand, lightly touching Hongbin’s cheek. “I’ve hardly done more than finger myself. It’ll be a learning experience for us both.” He leaned up enough to press a quick kiss to Hongbin’s lips. “Just take things slow, okay?”

Hongbin nodded. “Right.” He kneeled back, dragging a hand along Hakyeon’s briefs before grabbing at the waistband. Hongbin’s eyes flickered up briefly before tugged at the material lightly, Hakyeon shifting on the bed to help Hongbin pull them off, the singer tossing the briefs in the direction Wonsik had thrown Hakyeon’s shirt.

Hakyeon couldn’t help a sigh when his cock first felt the air of the room, eyes widening when he noticed exactly where everyone was looking.

“Wh-What?”

“I didn’t think you were that big, hyung.” Sanghyuk chimed in.

Hakyeon’s face flushed even deeper. “Please don’t phrase it like that.”

“It’s not a bad thing.” Hongbin said as he uncapped the bottle of lube. “Just something to keep in mind for the future.”

“Future?”

Hongbin’s eyes flickered up briefly, the man letting out a chuckle as he poured lube into his hand.

“Relax, hyung.”

Hongbin grabbed Hakyeon’s thigh with his clean hand, other hand moving down to Hakyeon’s ass. The singer ran a finger in circles around Hakyeon’s hole, eventually stopping to press lightly against his ass. Hongbin’s eyes flickered up briefly, a pause before Hongbin pushed in a finger gently.

Hakyeon hadn't touched himself in a long, long time. It was hard to masturbate as a trainee; the sleep schedules were erratic, and considering exactly how much stressed Hakyeon out even in moments of peace Hakyeon could not quiet his thoughts enough to focus on something minor like sexual urges. So, in all honesty, this made Hakyeon feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t bad, per se; just a sensation Hakyeon had forgotten, and even with Hongbin’s hesitant and slow movements Hakyeon could feel himself getting accustomed to a fuller feeling.

“Can I add another finger, hyung?”

Hakyeon blinked a couple times, pulling himself out of his own thoughts before nodding his head. Hongbin moved slowly again, the addition of another finger less uncomfortable than Hakyeon had expected.

A twitch of Hongbin’s fingers hit in just the right spot, Hakyeon unable to help a moan at the jolt of pleasure that hit him. Hongbin quirked an eyebrow, smirk on his face, before he dragged his fingers along that same spot again, drawing out another whimper from Hakyeon.

Hongbin chuckled. “Pretty.”

“Please hurry.” Hakyeon said, voice shaking.

“Of course, hyung.” Hongbin said.

Hongbin slowly added a third finger, thrusting in and out, just barely brushing along that spot every time. Hakyeon continued to let out small whines, hips twitching in reply to Hongbin’s touch.

All too soon Hongbin removed his fingers, the singer unwrapping a condom and sliding it down his cock. He grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some into his hand, before stroking at his cock a few times. Hongbin glanced up to Hakyeon.

“Are you ready, hyung?”

Hakyeon let out a breath, nodding his head. “Please.”

Hongbin moved closer to Hakyeon, lining up his cock with Hakyeon’s entrance. His eyes flickered up to the leader one last time before he slowly thrusted in. Hakyeon looked up to the ceiling, letting out a long breath as he felt Hongbin fill him. Hongbin paused once he bottomed out in Hakyeon, the singer letting out a breathy sigh.

“You’re so tight, hyung.”

The comment sent a spark down to Hakyeon’s cock, the leader biting at his lip. Another moment passed before Hongbin moved, starting a slow pace with his thrusts.

As Hongbin started a steady pace, hands moving down to grab Hakyeon’s hips, thumbs digging into his hipbones, Wonsik and Sanghyuk returned to their positions from earlier. Sanghyuk leaned down, sharing another kiss with Hakyeon, tongue snaking into Hakyeon’s mouth for a moment before the youngest pulled away, kissing along Hakyeon’s cheek and down to his neck. Wonsik was the next to move down, kissing Hakyeon’s lips for the briefest of moments before pressing a kiss to Hakyeon’s cheek and down to his left ear.

Hongbin’s thrusts began to pick up speed, the singer tilting his hips in just the right way to brush along Hakyeon’s prostate. Hakyeon couldn’t help a stream of stuttered moans and pleas with every hip thrust, the leader feeling Wonsik move down to licking and nipping at his nipple while Sanghyuk continued kissing at his neck, hand tracing idle patterns along Hakyeon’s chest and near his other nipple. Hakyeon’s head fell back against the pillow, breath stuttering with every inhale and exhale as he felt heat building in his stomach.

“Ah, Hongbin, I’m-”

“Me too, hyung-”

Hakyeon’s orgasm hit him as if he’d run straight into an oncoming ocean wave, the leader feeling himself come as Sanghyuk bit down hard on his neck, Wonsik’s tongue dragging along his nipple. Hongbin thrust into a Hakyeon a few more times, muttering just too faintly for Hakyeon to hear, before letting out a final weak moan.

Hongbin pulled out of Hakyeon slowly, panting just as loudly as the leader. Wonsik and Sanghyuk moved away from Hakyeon, the leader’s glance flickering between them as well as Taekwoon and Jaehwan.

“Well then.” Hakyeon let out a long sigh, giggling nervously. “Who’s next?”

Wonsik looked over to Sanghyuk, following the youngest’s gaze to the other two members.

“You should sleep, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon replied.

Hakyeon’s lips parted. “Are you sure?” The leader leaned back on his arms, an effort made in vain as he fell back to the pillow.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “You should sleep, hyung.” He moved a bit closer, head hovering a couple inches above Hakyeon’s. “There’s always next time, remember?”

“Next time.” Hakyeon murmured in reply. The leader started when he felt something cold on his skin, glancing down to see Jaehwan rubbing a wet towel on his stomach.

“You were dirty.”

Hakyeon chuckled, a smile on his face. “Thank you, Jaehwan.”

A few minutes passed in which Taekwoon retrieved Hakyeon’s shirts and briefs that’d been thrown aside, the leader accepting them in thanks before slipping back into the clothes. Once again, everyone piled onto the bed, the same arrangement as previous. Jaehwan looked over to Hakyeon, small smile on his face, before he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Hakyeon’s lips.

“Sleep well, hyung.”

Hakyeon smiled in reply.

“You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not on there quite as much because of school & work but if you wanna talk VIXX with me feel free to hmu [@feministaoa](https://twitter.com/feministaoa).


End file.
